


Welcome to Tamriel, Dr. McCoy.

by Iliketrains12



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bones screws up a lot, Bones!Hero of Kvatch, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Relationships, Fantastic Racism, Friendship, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, Kirk shows up eventually, Mages Guild, Magic user!Bones, Protective Kirk, Side Quests, main quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliketrains12/pseuds/Iliketrains12
Summary: During what seemed like a regular surveying mission, Leonard McCoy suddenly finds himself locked in a filthy prison cell with no idea how he got there or where "there" even was. To make matters worse, the world around him is going through one hell of a crisis, and it's emperor is convinced that Bones is the only one who can save it. Trapped in a world of monsters, warriors and magic, Bones now has to learn how to survive in this realm and fast. Welcome to Tamriel, Dr. McCoy. Now close shut the jaws of Oblivion.





	1. I'm a doctor, not a prisoner!

The last thing Dr. McCoy remembered was standing in the transporter room, preparing to beam down with the rest of the away team. They were about to scout a class M planet named Pollux VII. Very little was known about it, and of course it was their job to explore. Naturally, Jim chose him to tag along. 

“Energize.” Jim said, standing right next to him.

Suddenly there was just blackness. 

As soon as he awoke, he frantically scanned the room with his eyes. Where was everybody?! Why in the hell was he lying here in this dark and filthy prison cell, and what happened to his Starfleet uniform? McCoy grasped his shirt in an effort to convince himself that this was all real. His blue medical outfit, his med kit, everything was gone! It had all been replaced with dirty sackcloth, from the shirt all the way to the rugged sandals that barely stayed on his feet. McCoy took a quick whiff in the air and nearly gagged in disgust. It smelled like bodily waste and death. What made it worse was the pile of human bones on the floor right next to him. There was straw on the floor, but from the looks of it, no one had ever used it. No doubt that was going to be his place to sleep. He glanced at his hands. They were filthy, covered with grime and dirt. What struck him most was that his wrists were bound in irons. 

“What in the hell is this?” he said quietly to himself. 

His head was pounding. Did he get attacked once he materialized? For that matter, did he even energize to begin with? There were too many questions going through his mind. Right now, McCoy figured that the best thing to do would be to figure out where he even was. He stood up slowly, and noticed the door to his cell on his left. Bones rushed to the door in a hurry and rattled it, hoping to attract somebody who could help him. He just needed to explain that there had been a mistake. He was no prisoner, certainly no criminal!

“Hey!” yelled Bones. “Hey let me out! Is anybody there?!”

He heard a chuckle coming from the cell directly across from him. For a second, McCoy was simply relieved that he was not completely alone. Then, when the light was just right, he got a glance at the man in that cell. He had long ears, white hair, and greyish-green skin. What was most off putting were those glowing red eyes of his. 

“And I thought Spock looked devilish.” Bones said to himself.

“Pale skin, snotty expression.” The prisoner said with a shit eating grin. “You're a Breton! The masters of magicka, right?”

Bones arched his eyebrow, completely confused. 

“I'm not a Breton, I'm from Georgia!” he snapped at the prisoner. “Who the hell are you?! What am doing here?!”

The prisoner ignored him and continued his mockery. “You're nothing but a bunch of stuck-up snobs with cheap parlor tricks. Go ahead, try your magicka in here. Let's see you make those bars disappear.”

It was at that moment that Bones realized that he would rather have been alone than listen to this demon continue yapping at him. What did he mean “magicka”? Perhaps this was a pre-warp civilization that was so primitive they still believed in superstition. 

“I can't, you idiot!” Bones shouted at the prisoner. “I'm a doctor, not a magician! Now where am I?!”

The devil in the cell snickered. “No? What's the matter? Not so powerful now, are you Breton? You're not leaving this prison 'til they throw your body in the lake. Oh, that's right. You're going to die in here, Breton! You're going to die!”

Bones never took his eyes off of that laughing devil as he released his grip of the prison bars. Everything had changed for the worst too fast. Thrown in prison for a crime he had no memory of, in a world he never knew, and none of his colleagues were there with him. Did they even realize he was gone? His moment of despair was interrupted by a loud slam of a door out of sight.

“Baurus, lock that door behind us!” yelled a woman in the distance.

“My sons,” said another voice. This one sounded like an older male. “They're dead, aren't they?”

Bones could feel the frailty and sadness in his tone. He had a child of his own. How broken would he feel if something had befallen his Joanna?

“We don't know that, Sire.” the woman tried to reassure him. “The messenger only said they were attacked.”

“No, they're dead.” the older man said, his tone filled with sorrow. “I know it.”

For a moment, McCoy stopped wondering about saving himself and instead wondered how he could help this man. He heart ached for the loss of the man's children. My God, if anything ever happened to Joanna, could he ever forgive himself? Would he even be the same?

“What's this prisoner doing here?!” The woman shouted in anger. “This cell is supposed to be off limits!”

The volume of her shouting startled McCoy, who then glanced up at her in alarm. She was wearing shiny medieval style armor. The armor was finely polished steel, with gold trim around its edges. The entire suit was well decorated from head to toe, including the golden faulds that protected their hips and groin area. Whoever these knights were, they certainly looked like they were elite. What confused him was that although their armor definitely reflected European influence, the knights wore Japanese-style katanas on their sides. With the woman were two more equally armored men, and an elderly gray haired gentleman dressed in fine clothing, with a glowing red amulet around his neck. He wore an elegant purple robe with white fir on the collar. Clearly, he was the “Sire” the knights referred to.

As one of the knights stuttered to make excuses for his oversight, McCoy studied the older man. To his surprise, this gentleman was already staring at him. 

“Never mind!” yelled the female knight. “Get that door open!”

Those were four words that Bones was more than overjoyed to hear. He breathed a sigh of relief as his bright blue eyes glittered with anticipation. Finally he could just explain what happened to him, and hopefully he would be free. Of course, reality had other plans.

“Stand back, prisoner! We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way.”

“Well damn it.” he thought to himself.

Bones rushed to the edge of his cell, not wanting to take any risks in this crazy world he landed in.

The prison door swung open, and the old man never stopped staring into his eyes. It was uncomfortable, as if this man were staring right into his very soul. McCoy couldn't help but find it unnerving. 

“You...” the old man said as he entered the filthy cell. “I've seen you.”

What the man said next put McCoy's hair on edge. 

“Let me see your face.”

“Whoa.” Bones gulped nervously. “Now wait a minute. I have no idea what you're talking about.”

The old man continued staring at his face, examining his features. McCoy had never felt so uncomfortable. 

“You are the one from my dreams.” said the man.

McCoy's eyes widened in surprise. What the devil was this man talking about? 

“Dreams?” he asked. “You're not telling me that you know who I am? I've never seen you before in my life. How are you dreaming about me? More importantly, Why are you dreaming about me?”

The old man ignored his questions. Instead, he looked frightened.

“Then, the stars were right, and this is the day.” said the old man. “Gods give me strength.”

McCoy had enough of being ignored.

“Now hold on. Who are you, and what am I doing here? What's going on?” he said forcefully. “I want answers!”

“How dare you!” snapped one of the knights as he drew his katana. 

“No.” said the old man. “He has a right to know his role in all this.”

The knight grudgingly sheathed his weapon, and the old man placed his hands on McCoy's shoulders gently. 

“I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler.”

Bones raised an eyebrow, signaling that he was still lost.

The emperor continued, still remaining calm. “Assassins attacked my sons, and I am next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell.”

Bones smiled sarcastically. “Well that's a mighty big coincidence.”

“You, Leonard McCoy, are now a citizen of Tamriel, and you too shall serve her in your own way.”

“How do you know me?” said Bones. “How do I fit in to any of this? Where are my crewmates?”

“All will be revealed in time, Leonard.” he replied. “As for how I know you, it does not matter.”

“The hell it doesn't!” 

“Perhaps the Gods placed you here so that we may meet. Regardless, who you were before this also does not matter here. That is not what you will be remembered for.”

Before McCoy could protest, the woman Blade interrupted them. 

“Please Sire, We must keep moving.” she said.

“Now wait a minute, Ma'am! You can't just-”

“That's Captain Renault to you, prisoner!” she snapped at him. “Now stay out of our way.”

A section on the prison wall slowly opened and revealed the hidden passage to safety, and in McCoy's case, a chance at freedom.

Baurus, the other Blade, looked at McCoy and smiled.

“Looks like this is your lucky day.” he said. “Just stay out of our way.”

“Yeah, I think I got the message.” said Bones.

The third Blade, who had drawn his weapon at him earlier, glared at him. 

“Don't try anything. I'm watching you.” 

“Come on, Glenroy.” said Baurus.

“So... Uriel Septim, Captain Renault, Baurus and Glenroy.” McCoy thought to himself as he followed them from behind. “Oddball names for an oddball planet.”

“Better not close this one.” said the Captain. “There's no way to open it from the other side.”

The way through the passage was narrow, and the stone walls around them were cracked in some places. Finally after a couple of turns, they reached a larger room with stone pillars and stairs leading downward. It was then that he heard a bloodthirsty shout.

Before them appeared an armored assassin wearing black and red armor that looked as if it were forged in Hell itself. The assassin's face was completely covered in a black metallic mask. How he could see at all was anybody's guess. Baurus unsheathed his katana and cut the assassin down in one slice while the rest of the Blades charged onward. Suddenly, a red cloud of magic dissipated from the dead assailant, revealing a human male wearing a red robe.

“Magicka?” Bones said quietly to himself. “It can't be.”

The rest of the Blades accompanied the emperor and ran down the stairs to fight more assassins that seemingly appeared out of thin air. McCoy took this opportunity to examine the dead man in front of him. Firstly, yes he was dead. But there was something in his robes. He felt around, feeling a bit uneasy about looting a dead corpse, but he reasoned that he could find something that would teach him more about this world he was in. Indeed, he felt a solid object in the shape of a small bottle. McCoy pulled it from the dead man's sleeve and looked at it closely. The bottle was made of some type of glass, and colored red.* Shaking the bottle revealed that there was definitely liquid inside. 

“Better keep this for later.” He said to himself. 

As McCoy walked carefully down the stairs, he could not help but feel uneasy around all the stabbed and slashed bodies laying on the floor ahead of him. He checked each of their pulses. Dead. And every single one of them wore the same red robes and carried different colored bottles with liquids in them. Bones kept them in a sack he found, just in case they could tell him something useful about this planet. 

He kept going until he saw the rest of the Blades ahead in front of a metal gate. Baurus knelt in front of another body. It was the Captain.

“She's dead.” he lamented. “I'm sorry, Sire, but we have to keep moving.”

McCoy ran up to Captain Renault's body. A wave of compassion filled him. She had died in the line of duty, protecting the emperor of this land. He felt that it would be respectful for the rest of the Blades to have her katana, so he took it and tied it to his belted sackcloth shirt. He ran to the group in a hurry, but they had already unlocked the gate and moved on. Baurus was the last one remaining in the room.

“You stay here, prisoner. Don't try to follow us.” He said.

“Wait! I have the Captain's-”

Baurus opened the door and locked it behind him. Leonard McCoy had been ignored once again, and by God was he getting sick of it. He glanced around for another way out of this dungeon, and found a weak point in the stone brick wall to his right. As if on cue, the weak section of the wall collapsed, and a large rat squeaked from the revealed passageway and lunged at him. Wielding the Captain's katana, McCoy took one large slash at the rodent and killed it. 

Seeing no other alternative, McCoy sighed and carefully stepped through the hole in the wall. On the other side was what looked like a substructure of the entire prison complex. The ground was nothing but dirt, but there were crevices in the walls which housed old wooden chests. 

“Dungeon crawling it is.” he said begrudgingly to himself. "What's next, goblins?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy gets acquainted with the lovely creatures that live under the Imperial Prison, and makes a fascinating discovery about himself along the way.

Bones muttered to himself as he slashed through some more rats in this God-forsaken dungeon that he was forced to crawl through. At least he managed to snag some better suited clothing from a skeleton he passed a while back. He felt much more comfortable in the leather armor he found than in that smelly sackcloth from the prison cell. After quietly whispering a “fuck you” to the pile of filthy clothing and pair of wrist irons that were thrown to the ground, he searched the body of some poor bastard near an old wooden door just ahead. The creature was lying face down, and wore dark black rags as a robe. When Bones turned the creature on its back, he grimaced.

“My God, you're ugly.” he whispered. 

Bones found a small iron key inside the corpse's robe, and was quite relieved that the key was used to open the door in front of him. He had found a few lock picks along the ground, but never bothered using them yet. Right now his main focus was getting the hell out of here, not treasure hunting. He slowly pushed the door open, and tiptoed through to the other side. Awaiting him were more rats charging at him, as if they were expecting his arrival. 

“Doesn't this place have anything other than these damn rats?!” he mentally shouted as he slashed the vermin into bloody pieces.

The rats let out a pained squeak as Renault's katana made short work of them, and then the dungeon was silent. Bones ventured further ahead, and found a narrow path to his left. From the looks of it, the path would take a sharp turn after a few meters, but at least it was well lit with torches along the stone walls. There was no other option. He had to take it, as much as he hated tight spaces, especially in dangerous situations. McCoy inched his way onward, stepping quietly, and keeping his eyes sharp for any more vermin than infested this place. So far, so good. Perhaps there was nothing more to worry about. 

It was at that split second moment of hope that he heard a low moan echo through the walls around him. McCoy's hair stood on end, his feet immediately skid to a halt. 

“Who's there?!” he called out. 

The moaning grew louder, and a shadow cast along the walls revealed that whoever it was, he was coming fast. Bones jumped back as the figure turned the corner. The sight before him frightened him more than anything he had seen in a long time. It was a walking corpse, with a missing arm and an exposed ribcage...and it was charging right at him! 

“Holy shit!” he screamed. 

The zombie lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. Bones screamed and drew his katana. He swung in a panic, and managed to slice a gash in its stomach. The creature let out a pained growl through its rotted face and stumbled backwards. Bones glanced at the blood on his sword. It looked more like gel, which meant that it had already coagulated. He couldn't believe it. 

“It's dead.” McCoy gasped in horror. “It's actually dead!” 

Bones leapt to his feet, unnerved with the fact that he was fighting a homicidal corpse. “What do I do?” he wondered. “How do you kill something that's already dead?”

The undead creature let out an angered moan, ignoring the intestines spilling out if its own body. McCoy gagged at the stench. The zombie charged at him again, and this time Bones met the charge with his own. He pointed his blade straight ahead and lunged with full force, piercing the blade all the way through the creature's heart. The zombie moaned once more, and then fell to the ground as McCoy pulled out the blade, now covered in coagulated blood. While it was still on the ground, he sliced its head off. The creature then stopped moving, and became silent. For a few moments, McCoy stood still and gathered his composure, reflecting on what had just happened as he stared at the stained blade.

“This is crazy! Zombies aren't real.” he thought to himself. “Surely there's another explanation. I've got to get out of here. Get out of this freak show I'm in!”

He paced carefully down the path, keeping his back to the wall as he made the sharp turn left and continued onward. He kept the katana in front of him, ready to strike at whatever bizarre creature would encounter him next. It was a good thing too. As the path started to twist and turn, he encountered more of those blasted rats. He trembled in anger, his left eye twitching. It was official. McCoy had finally had enough of this. It wasn't just the rats he was sick of. It was all of...THIS. 

“Damn you!” He yelled in anger. “You stupid...” He slashed two in half and rushed onward, ignoring any sense of direction at this point. 

“Filthy!”

He turned a corner and stabbed another, then kept rushing deeper into the underground.

“God forsaken RATS!”

As he yelled the last word, he slashed his katana with too much force, killing the last of the vermin but also getting his only weapon lodged in a wooden treasure chest. At that moment, McCoy's shoulders dropped, his eyebrow arched, and he felt his left eye twitch. His face became downcast, and he let out a defeated sigh.

“Well, that's just perfect.” 

A beautiful gem lying on the ground caught his eye and lifted his spirits. It was a ruby, lying next to a skeleton and a silver goblet. After being surrounded by death and filth, a gem was a refreshing sight. Bones picked it up and dropped it into his sack. He then snatched the goblet and gave a smile at the skeleton at his feet.

“I don't think you'll be needing this anymore.” He quipped. 

He then grabbed the hilt of the katana with both hands, and yanked as hard as he could. The first try did nothing, so he struggled some more. With a loud grunt, McCoy finally pulled the katana free from the chest. Suddenly, he got an idea. This was evidently a primitive society. Maybe they also still relied on currency such as gold or something. Perhaps he could collect these little treasures, and then sell them for something he needed. Bones figured he might as well try to collect what he could, and reached into his sack for those lock picks he found earlier.

“Here goes.” he whispered as he inserted one the picks into the chest and wiggled it around.

SNAP!

“Dammit!” Agitated, but still determined, McCoy reached for another lockpick and tried again. It was clear that he had no idea what he was doing. Another failed attempt solidified this fact, and McCoy decided “to Hell with it” and moved on. He saw a glowing red light from a campfire at the very edge of the cave. McCoy reasoned that only some form of intelligent life could have created it. Maybe he would find another person to help him out, or threaten him again. Sensing no immediate danger, he put away his katana and slowly moved toward the fire. Thank God. There was a door right behind it! Finally, there was a way out of this shithole. The way to the door, however, was quite unwelcoming.

Hanging near the door were strings of human skulls from the ceiling, like some sick versions of wind chimes. There were at least five skulls on each line of thin rope. On the ground were wooden stakes with even more skulls pierced through like kebabs. Whatever intelligent creatures were responsible for this, there was one thing for certain: they weren't friendly. McCoy crouched his body low, and silently eased the skeletal chimes out of his way. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief and carefully opened the door. The next chamber looked more or less the same, much to his annoyance. How typical. He wasn't quite sure why he expected anything different in the first place. At least it was much smaller than the last labyrinth he had the pleasure of strolling through. 

A slight growl echoed suddenly throughout the chamber. Bones held his breath and froze in place. His senses were going to red alert, so to speak, and suddenly he could feel and hear everything around him. There were footsteps nearby. Something was there in the chamber with him. Bones could only guess that it was the same creature responsible for those human decorations he snuck past. The creature's steps were getting louder, and McCoy kept his eyes straight ahead, not blinking for a second. The creature was a dark green hue, and about his height. It had a rather long nose and pair of ears, sharp claws and menacing fangs that were so long they stayed visible even when the mouth was shut. Also, it was very, very ugly.

Suddenly, it all started to fall into place, and Bones cracked half a smile. A goblin. Yes, of course it was. And that dead body that he had grabbed the iron key from? Oh that was some kind of goblin witch doctor. Hell, he had already met a devil in a jail cell, seen people conjure armor out of thin air, spoken to a crazed old man who wants him to stop some kind of invasion from Hell, and let's not forget that homicidal corpse from earlier. So why shouldn't there also be a fucking goblin to add icing to the cake? 

Bones carefully attempted to sneak past it, snatching a mortar and pestle on a box nearby. There was another small campfire in the corner, roasting a rather large rodent. Unfortunately he nudged the table just enough for the goblin to spin back around and charge at him with a snarl. Startled, McCoy jumped and fell backwards over the wooden box. The goblin slashed at him with a rusted axe, cutting his left calf.

Bones cried out in pain as he scooted himself toward the fire, and tried to reach for his katana. The goblin launched itself at him again. Frightened, McCoy stretched his arms forward to defend himself, and suddenly felt his hands heat themselves up. 

“Stay back!” he shouted.

At that moment, a bright glowing red flame formed from thin air and enveloped themselves around his hands. The goblin shrieked back, but it wasn't quick enough. The flames fired themselves from McCoy's hands and set the creature ablaze. The goblin screeched in agony for a couple of seconds and then died. 

“What the hell was that?” 

Bones looked at his hands in awe. There was no way that he conjured fire from nothing. That would be like, well, magic. It's the stuff of superstition and myths, or so he told himself until this moment. He then remembered the sharp pain in his calf where the goblin slashed him. He cupped his hands around the wound, and thought to himself “If only I could heal this.”

A soothing blue aura swirled around his hands and healed the wound in a burst of light. Instantly his pain and bleeding were gone. 

“I don't believe it.” he gasped. 

With new-found energy he sprang to his feet and cast another fireball, this time with more confidence. The ball was much more dense and hot. It blew away pieces of rock upon impact. It was magic. Magic was real, at least on this planet. 

“Well I'll be damned. Looks like I'm a magician after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos! Please let me know if there's anything I can work on storywise. Formatting, chapter length, any critique is welcome! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> *I play this game with Oscuro's Oblivion Overhaul and other mods, which do change the color of the potion bottles. I feel that it is easier this way for the story's sake.
> 
> I know this is a really random combination, but I figured I'd try to make this work since this idea had been stuck in my head for ages. Also, please tell me if the structure of the chapter is okay or not. This is my first fic on this site (though I write on ff.net too) and I am hoping to be critiqued so that I can improve. I'll add more Star Trek characters as the story continues. Hopefully you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Thanks! =)


End file.
